A Diva Sleepover! Oneshot
by reasie2010
Summary: Read to find out


A Diva Sleepover One-shot!

Summary:

What happens when the three "DIVAS", decide to have a sleepover while watching "Twilight"? Pure madness!

Mercedes Jones was really needed a break from her reality. Ever since the day Sam Evans, decided to declare to the whole entire student he would fight for her, she and Shane has been rocks. She really does care for Shane, but Sam is different. He is after all her first love. Sam is her first everything. But she just can't forget about everything they shared last summer. He was her first real boyfriend, if Puck doesn't count. She just can't run back to Sam either. He really hurt her when he left last summer. Its not that she doesn't love Sam, she just doesn't want to upset Shane. She stills owes him gratitude for helping her to try to move on from Sam.

So when Friday afternoon at lunch came around, "So I was thinking if you wanted to come over my house tonight, for sleepover?" Mercedes was thinking a sleepover at Kurt's house was just the thing they needed. " Yes!" Kurt smiled shyly. "Okay see you at 7:30 tonight. Don't be late!" Said Kurt as he turned towards Blaine to start conversation. Then Kurt turned around and said. "Oh yeah, Rachel Berry is also coming. She has something important she wants to tell us." What could Rachel Berry have to say that's so important? Oh well I guess I find out tonight. Then I said "Oh okay see you tonight." As I said that the bell rang for the last period of the day. So I got up to throw away my trash and run straight into to a rock hard chest. I knew exactly who it was when who it was when I saw big pale looking hands.

It was the same person I was trying to avoid all day long. Sam Evans.. " Sorry , Ms. Jones" . There he goes smiling that adorable lopsided grin that hate but also love at the same. " Okay bye" I say as im trying to make it to 7th period before the late bell rings. As I walk down the hall to my class I feel him following behind me like a lovesick puppy. " Can I help you with something?" I said as we walk together down the hall to class. As we are walking to biology he says "We need to talk about what happened last week".

I said " I really cant talk about what happened right now. Look im coming over tonight for sleepover, maybe we can have a talk later tonight?". He looked down at me with that cute lopsided grin and said "you got yourself a deal little lady". As we part ways he gives me hug before we enter the classroom. When I finally sit down I can feel Shane staring at me. I haven't really talked to Shane in two weeks. He is always busy with football. We rarely ever go on dates anymore. I feel like he is always putting football before me always. As the teacher is writing on board, Shane passes me a note. "So do you wanna hit up Breadstix tonight ? All the players on the football team is gonna bring their girlfriends tonight also. So what do you say?" I then write back…. " Cant I got sleepover at Rachel's tonight." Why should I tell him im going over Finn and Kurt's house tonight. He only needs or care when it concern football.

We haven't been lovey dovey since before Sam Evans came back into the picture. "Please babe just cancel this once." The I reply back… " Sorry Rachel needs me tonight. " I can feel he is getting mad. I hate doing this to him but I really can't be around him right now. I really need some me time and I need to talk to Sam before I decide which guy I wanna be with. He reply's " So you gonna pick Rachel over your loving supported boyfriend?" Im really hella heated at this time. Sure you supported me when I left New Directions and went out for role for Maria. But other than that I feel like im in this relationship alone. "Really Shane Tinsley? Because I remember a certain person didn't show up to sectionals when I needed them to support me. I have supported you everything you have done. But when my friend needs me you wanna reverse the roles and try to play mind games? " The she said " Okay im sorry but I just really wanted you to be there fore me. I just don't wanna be the only player there without their girlfriend. I m really sorry but I feel like im losing you to Evans. " The I say " babe you don't have to worry about Sam. It was a summer fling. How many times do I have tell you that?" I turn back my attention to the teacher for the remainder of the class period. I gave him a kiss on the cheek told him I see him in church on Sunday.

I make my way to my locker to put away my books for the weekend. No homework for this diva over the weekend. I make way over to my candy apple red SUV BMW. My daddy got it for my sweet 16 last summer. I really love this car. Im so grateful to have parents like mine. As get in my car I see Tina and Mike making out over by the bleachers. If those two don't slow down they will be making "Asian babies " real soon. As drive pass them I honk my horn. You should have seen the look on there faces, they look like I hit there puppy. I laugh as wave at them. Ten minutes later I am walking up my driveway and up the stairs to my bedroom to pack my bag for the sleepover later on. After I am satisfied with everything, I fall down on my bed. I get a text from Kurt reminding me to not be late for the sleepover. I rollover and start to dose off for a nice relaxing nap. Because tonight im not getting any sleep what so ever. I wake up at 6:30. I hear my mother and father coming in from work. I hear my mother say " Mercedes are you here?" I then said " Yes mama im up in my room." I then yawn and walk down stairs and greet my mother and father. I give my father and hug and kisses me atop of my head. The I walk over to mother I hug her. Then my mother asks me… "So what do you have planned for tonight Mercedes?"

Oh im going over Kurt's house for a sleepover." " Okay honey just be back before we have church on Sunday. Then my father asks " so do you need the credit card if you guys go shopping Saturday?" I reply " Yes daddy I would appreciate that." I then proceed to talk to them little while later telling them how my day went. After I got done talking to them it was already 7:10 so I went upstairs to go get my bag. After I got my bag from upstairs, I told my parents im leaving and I would be back late Saturday night. I kiss my parents goodbye and I was in my car headed over to Kurt's. I arrived at Kurtz at 7:20. I rung the doorbell and Finn let me inside. He said that Kurt and Rachel where upstairs in his bedroom. I then ran up the stairs. As I open Kurt's room I see him and Rachel smiling as I come in. I smile back at them. I say "so what's this sleepover is about anyways?" Then Rachel proceeds to tell us that she and Finn are engaged and have been for about a week now. Wow I really couldn't see that what's she was gonna spill tonight.

I never thought that she would get engaged to Finn. I thought that she was gonna leave him after they graduate this spring. "I Can't believe you and Finn are exactly engaged" I say. The Kurt says "Im so gonna plan this wedding. Im already planning 's wedding to ." We then talk about how he proposed to her in the auditorium. After that Kurt suggested that we watch Twilight. I then proceed to say " Why this?" Kurt says " Cuz this is like your relationship with Sam and Bubba." I tried to be mad but all I could do was laugh. We all started laughing. "Boy you know you is a fool. Im starting to think you worser the Santana. Have you two been hanging outside of glee? " That really gets everyone fit of giggles. We are laughing so much we cant breathe. Then Finn walks in asks if everything is alright. Then that's when everyone loses their marbles. The look on Finn's face when we start to laugh again is pure funny. He looks so clueless. I couldn't take it anymore. I need walk down the hall to the bathroom so I can change into my sock monkey pajamas.

As im coming back from the from the bathroom I see Sam. I smile at him as pass by. He does the same. I came back into the bedroom where Kurt and Rachel has already put on their pajamas. Then Kurt asks me if I could go down stairs and get the popcorn. I said "yeah I can don't that". I went down stairs to fix the popcorn and get sodas for the movie. I came back after seven minutes. When I got back to Kurt's room the movie was already on. As we got comfortable with our popcorn and soda, Kurt says "Mercedes you are so Bella Swan. Its so freaky how your life is comparing to this movie." "I know right? " I said to Kurt. "So who are you gonna pick. Because personally I think Shane was the factor for you leaving the New Directions." Rachel said to me. I then said to Rachel, "You are right Shane did have part in me leaving the glee club. But im back now, so lets just let the past be the past and move on." After that everybody returns back to watching the movie. After we had full marathon of the Twilight movies, everybody falls to around 2:30 a.m. Everyone except me. About twenty minutes later I get a text message from Sam telling me come down stairs to basement. I sneak out of the room and make my way to basement. As I open the basement door Sam is there waiting for me as usual. See that is the thing about Sam.

He will always be a gentleman. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with him. We both smile as we make our way over to the sofa. "So can we talk about the kiss that happened last week?' Sam says to me. "All know is that you kiss me and kiss you back and it felt good" I said. Then Sam looks at me with those beautiful green eyes and smile. Then he proceeds to say " So have you pick which guy you want to be with? Mercedes, I don't think I can keep looking at you in the hall with Shane everyday. Every time I see you guys together I die a little inside. I want to be you. You cant tell me you want to go to Ohio State College and have cocoa babies with Shane. Whatever happened to Mercedes that I knew who was gonna go to UCLA next year?" "I know Sam " I said. "Look im trying to find the right time to break things off with Shane. I don't want to be with him anymore since the kiss. After the kiss I cant deny my feelings anymore for. I want to be with you. So tonight im gonna break up with him for good. " He then proceed to kiss me and I let him.

After we have been making out for about ten minutes, I say " well I better go back up, before Kurt or Rachel find out I am missing". "Okay babe see you on Monday" Sam said. I give him kiss on the lips before I leave the basement. I walk quietly up the stairs. I make way into the bedroom without anyone noticing I was missing. Then I drift into a awesome sleep. The next morning I wake up to hear Rachel and Kurt arguing what we should do. I tell them im going to break up with Shane tonight. Kurt says "so you really gonna break up with the bulldozer?" I then say " Yes Kurt im going to ends things with the bulldozer as you put it". That makes everybody start to laugh. After we got done laughing I went to go shower and get dressed for the day. After everybody got dressed we went to hit up mall. Forever 21 had a good sale today. That what Kurt says to me anyways. But we went in there got a couple of shirts and accessories. After shopping for a couple hours we went and hit up the "The Cheesecake Factory".

At least you can go back to Sam without feeling guilty about breaking up with him". " I think you should call him on it right now" Rachel said. Then I said "you think I should?" Then Kurt and Rachel says at the same time "Yes". I go over there and I see Shane is looking confused , guess he didn't expect for me catch him cheating. "Hi Shane. Can you please introduce me to your new girlfriend." He then says " baby that's not my GF. She is just a friend." " Just a friend don't suck each other face out in public. God you know what im done with you anyways. Tell the chick when she comes out the bathroom that she can have you. I cant believe you cheating on me with one of those cheerio hoes. I deserve better than this Shane. Oh be fore I leave lose my number, and home address because im done with you." As im leaving he tries to grab my wrist but im to quick for him. He then says "Alright I don't wan to be with yo ass anyways. Wasn't like you was giving up the booty anyways." He said that with smirk on his face. Then I said " well maybe I was waiting for someone special. Yo ass aint man enough anyways" .

I can feel he is super angry as I make way over to my table. I feel such a relief after that. I feel like I can be my old self again. Shane was really draining the life out of me. After we finish our food, we say our goodbyes. I arrived home about 7:00. My parents left a note for me explaining that they have to go on a business meeting a last minute and they would be back in two weeks. They left some cash for groceries on kitchen island. So after I read the note I text if he wanted to home over cuz my parents wouldn't be home. After that he came over and we order Chinese and watch "Avatar". When the movie was finished he got down on one knee and said, "Mercedes Marie Jones would you do me honor of being my girlfriend again?" How could I not. He was proposing to be my boyfriend again after all. I said "yes Samuel Evans I would love to be your girlfriend again. I Wouldn't have either other way". He then slide the ring on my finger and we drift off into happy slumber.

******* I DO NOT OWN GLEE*******

Well I hope you like my first fan fiction. Please leave reviews!


End file.
